Inferí
by Piscoe
Summary: What's a blonde, blue-eyed angel doing in Hell? AU, SasuNaru, Mature, mentions of Biblical terms


**Summary:** What's a blonde, blue-eyed angel doing in Hell? AU, SasuNaru, Mature, mentions of Biblical terms, Three-Shot.

**Characters:**

Lucifer (King of Hell, Fallen Angel) = Sasuke

Michael (Warrior Angel) = Naruto

God = Kazekage

**Warning:** Beware of a potty-mouthed, swearing, obstinate Angel; of a justice-driven, unforgiving God; and of a sneaky psychopathic, manipulative, vindictive King of Hell. SasuNaru. KazekageNaru. Slightly offensive and explicit. Unbeta'ed.

Three-Shot

* * *

**Preview: Of Descents**

The descent into Hell was nothing like Naruto expected. He dreamed of fires and roaring flames, of unending darkness and overwhelming misery. He imagined beings of pitiful torment surrounding him, crying, fearful howling, and pleading for salvation. Naruto imagined a lot of dreary things. Actually, he imagined a lot worse. But _this._

_This _was unexpected to say the least.

God certainly did not prepare him for this.

Naruto looked around with wide, disbelieving eyes, his enormous immaculate wings flapping behind him. He landed on a dark earth, his sandaled feet barely making a sound. He expected scorching heat but there was nothing but the cool and soft feeling beneath his soles. The soil looked as if it was moist even. Like it had rained just recently.

_But that couldn't be possible, _Naruto thought, _this is hell. _The thought of even a drop of water gracing the so called Inferno sounded so ridiculous. Naruto scoffed at the idea in his head. _Yeah, total bullshit._

It was dark but not pitch-black. There's still a bit of light. He could still see even without the aid of his angelic eyes.

This may all just be an illusion, he decided, since the _bastard_ was known to be more than capable of that. _Oh yeah, _Naruto remembered, _he's not the bastard anymore. He's the…_

"Halt!" A command sounded behind him. Naruto stilled, a bit tensed but prepared. He gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter.

"Those wings. You are an Angel?" The man deduced. His tone had changed. Naruto heard heavy footsteps approaching him. "What a… pleasant surprise."

There was an obvious lilt to the voice. Deeper than intended. Like the owner did sound _pleased._

Naruto slowly turned around.

Face to face, the demon's red eyes thinned. There were throbbing veins in his face and neck. A red tongue darted out to lick the seams of thin, wide lips. Head tilted to one side, the demon's smile deepened. "Beautiful."

That was all Naruto heard before the demon charged at him with such speed.

Naruto raised his weapon just in time before the clawed hand reached him. Black, thatched wings have sprouted from behind the demon's back. Dark feathers fluttered around them.

"I can just eat you up." The demon crooned, its blood-red eyes raking over Naruto's form. The streaks of vessels in the demon's eyes were frightening.

Naruto inwardly cringed, remembering the rumors circling around the heaven about demons feasting on angels' flesh to gain more power (chakra).

Over the past few weeks, there had been a number of angels' disappearances. Expectedly, Heaven was troubled. God (Kazekage) had dispatched his best angels to search for the missing angels. And what they found out had nearly shaken the Heaven to the core.

The Demons—the blasted ingrates—have been shamelessly and disgustingly feeding off on God's soldiers, flesh, blood and everything. They will rip out the angels' wings, making the angels mortal and weak. Some of them had even tried to _take_ the angels. It was cannibalism in its foulest, most degrading sense.

The Kazekage was angry, very angry. Almost reducing a quarter of the Paradise to smithereens in his unadulterated rage.

Even the Earth was not spared. Three whole days of volcanic eruptions, of thunderstorms, tsunamis and floods in various areas of the globe. Only Hell was spared since the Kazekage's power, in all its glory and might, cannot reach the deep abyss.

But then, it was War. The Kazekage had declared War against the pitiful low-dwellers.

A few nights later, much to everyone's surprise, the usually reserved and uncommunicative King of Hell responded back. With much, unadulterated vehemence. The skies in Heaven grew ominously darker and an enormous mirage of the fallen angel appeared in the Holy Chamber for everyone to see.

"You pathetic fools." Sasuke started, his eyes glaring at every white-winged creature in the Chamber. "You will all bow down before me. Every single one of you. My Army will obliterate yours and your so-called Paradise will cease to exist."

"Remember these words, Kazekage."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed dangerously. Both lords glared at each other in sheer fury.

It was Sasuke who broke the eye contact. The King of Hell looked at Naruto, and for the briefest moment, those demonic red eyes softened. A murmur of a "Brother" was heard and then the mirage vanished.

As the last wisp of the illusion faded away, Naruto felt himself crumble.

_Why, Sasuke?_

"You look so delicious."

The filthy remark made Naruto return to his senses. Blue eyes focused on the leering demon.

"Dream on." Naruto replied with gritted teeth and gathering chakra in his fingertips, he pushed the offending demon away. The demon was thrown a hundred metres away.

"Oh my, you are strong." The demon commented as he got his bearings back and stood straighter. His black wings fluttered loudly behind him, his smile becoming more menacing. "You are becoming more... delectable in my eyes."

"Yeah? Well you're getting uglier in mine!" Naruto retorted, raising his sword. "Take me to your King or else you'll regret it demon!"

The demon laughed throatily, all its sharpened teeth bared in amusement. "To our King? And why would an Angel desire an audience with our King?"

"It's none of your-"

Naruto stopped when he felt something powerful looming behind him. A shadow fell over him and Naruto looked up, eyes widening as he saw a horde of Hell chariots approaching them from above. They were many and they were huge. Flames surrounded and lined the path of the demonic horses. Dark and ferocious red. For the first time since he landed in the abyss, Naruto felt the scorching, unbearable heat.

"Damn it, I was here first." The demon cursed. "They are not taking my prey."

Naruto failed to notice the demon closing in. An arm suddenly encircled the angel's chest and held it tightly.

"Hey let go!" Naruto shouted. He hardened his shoulders but before he could push the other away, the demon bit his neck.

Naruto screamed, feeling the sharp teeth embedding deeper and deeper into his shoulder. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. He knew that a demon's bite has poison and is strong enough to paralyze even an angel. Naruto cursed in his head. He should have been more aware of his surroundings. His Master would be very disappointed. More importantly, the Kazekage would be...

Just as his limbs began to go numb, Naruto heard a spluttering sound then a thud near him. A wetness formed on his shoulders and on his back. Naruto looked to his left and saw the decapitated head of the demon who just held him.

Even with the slight vertigo, Naruto's eyes widened. He smelled blood on his clothes and Naruto almost collapsed to the ground. His wings were beginning to retreat. He buried his sword to the ground to act as a temporary support for his weakening legs.

"Filthy, disgusting imp." A deep, velvety voice sounded near him. Naruto saw a lavishly sandaled foot crush the demon's head. There was the sickening crunching sound. The demon's eyes were gouged out of their sockets and the brain matter soiled the ground.

"You must be Naruto-sama." The change to the tone was unnervingly palpable. It became a lot less colder, but Naruto still felt very uncomfortable even though this new demon just saved him. "I am Yakushi Kabuto." He tried to focus on the newcomer but his eyelids were getting heavier every second. The poison was taking its toll. Consciousness was leaving him.

"Allow me to show you the way. Our Lord, Uchiha-sama, is expecting you."

That was the last thing Naruto heard before his world went purely black.

* * *

_"Sasuke had changed, Naruto. You have to be very careful in this mission..."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding. "I know Sasuke better than anyone else, Gaara. He's my bastard of a brother." Naruto smiled wistfully._

_"And I will save him no matter what."_

_Gaara's head lowered, hiding the doubt in his jade eyes. "I hope you do, Naruto. For the sake of all of us..."_

* * *

From a high balcony of his great citadel, Sasuke looked on to the fiery pits.

"You never known suffering, my dear Brother." Sasuke whispered into the wind, his voice as cold as his hate-filled eyes. "Now, I will show you what it means to suffer. I will show you _hell_."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
